Kejourou of a Zero
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: A Demoness was bored and wanted to do something she haven't done before/ Louise wanted a powerful familiar to prove she's a Mage, maybe this will work in both their favor


Doctor Corvus: Yeah guys! This is the last story for the holiday in till Thanksgiving (possibly if we have anything to update) so have fun with this. Also publishing had be come a very odd problem for some reason so if this appears tomorrow the I humbly apologize… or not.

* * *

Summary: A Demoness was bored and wanted to do something she haven't done before/ Louise wanted a powerful familiar to prove she's a Mage, maybe this will work in both their favor

* * *

Chapter I: Void Mage meets Temptress

We open up to land that looked like ancient feudal China with a large temple located in a valley (think of it like the Valley of peace from Kung Fu Panda) at the temple we can see multiple demon's wearing different forms of Kung Fu or shine clothing, walking around everyone was a blood red cloaked figure watching everyone with sharp eyes.

'These kids have come far in there training' The cloaked figure thought as they walked around, the clocked figure sighs in boredom as they watched the same thing everyday, wish something new happen

"Good work girls, keep it up" The figure said to two trainees that were nearby working on talismans.

The two squealed happily before heading back to work in the temple, the figure chuckles softly, everyone then went back to work, the temple was their pride and joy, thinking they should explore the base, the figure turned . . . and stopped as there's a large floating green ovoid.

Well, this was unexpected, The thing looked vaguely familiar, the cloaked figure couldn't quite place it in their mind, was it some sort of new way of teleporting around the temple? They heard of things like this but from were?

Stepping closer they tried to peer through it, but found to her surprise that it wasn't see through as she had expected, instead its translucence was murky to the point where nothing save vague hints came through it, very tentatively reached out to touch it.

"Oh, 'xcuse me ma'am"

The casual words were the only warning the figure got before someone bumped into her from behind, it wasn't a very hard bump; under normal circumstances it wouldn't even have moved her, the problem was that she was unbalanced since she was leaning over, All these factors contributed to a single result.

The figure stumbled forwards one step,

Right into the glowing green ovoid,

She had just enough time to utter an exclamation of irritation before she felt as though something inside the thing had grabbed onto the foot and shoulder that had entered the ovoid. At that point the irritation in her voice turned into a yelp of fear that was cut off as she was pulled into the green light.

Then there was an explosion.

Halkeginia, Tristain' Academy of Magic-

It was another beautiful morning at the Tristain Academy and all it's students were excited for the today's special event, that is soon taking it's place, it was the day of the traditional sacred ritual of summoning a Familiar for all nobles.

This ritual is said to determine your skill and the potential as a mage, the greater summon, the greater mage, it also shows your main affinity for magic, for example salamanders for fire mages and griffins for wind mages and the list goes on. If one were to fail this sacred pact between mage and their summon, it would be considered a great disgrace for the mage and even his/her family as a Noble.

While it was a great and exciting day for every student in the academy, there was a exception in one, her full name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière or Louise De La Valliere in shorter term. She's a noble from the famous and powerful La Valliere house and a daughter of Dean de La Valliere, the duke of Tristain and Karin de La Valliere the duchess. Dean is more powerful than line-class mage, but not quite triangle-class mage either, Karin on the other hand is a square-class wind mage and the most powerful wind user of Tristain with the moniker 'The Heavy Wind' Karin, she also was the former commander of the Manticore Knights.

Back to Louise, She has small delicate build, height of 4'9" ft with fla- **_(*cue the Louise' Death Glare towards Doctor Corvus and assistants*)_** err.. *cough* Slightly smaller than average chest... Anyway she has long pink wavy hair down to her lower back, pink eyes and slightly paler skin complexion, she's wearing now the usual Academy's school uniform the long sleeved white button up blouse, black skirt, black cape reaching to her feet pinned by a circular, gold or brass pin attached to a ribbon, a pair of black shoes and black stocking socks that reaches her middle-thighs.

She was quite famous, no scratch that, infamous would be the correct term for her unique reputation at school, you see she can't use magic, other than blowing the living hell out of everything she waves her wand at. Because of this she's always ridiculed and made fun at, hell she even gained the moniker of her own, which she is NOT happy with 'Louise The Zero'.

That nickname has pretty much haunted her the very moment when she started the school here, she sighed, she was now standing next to her fellow classmates at the yard, where the summon ritual is soon taking it's place. This Familiar summon was going to be her final change to prove herself, if she fails, she would be expelled and sent back home disgracing her family in the process. What would her family think? Would they still love her or... She didn't even want to think about the possible worse case scenarios.

"Allright everyone gather around, today is the day of your summoning!" The voice brought Louise out from her thoughts and payed attention to their teacher, Mr. Colbert

Professor Jean Colbert, he's a tall man around 6 feet in his middle-forties, with bolding dark grayish-brown hair and blue eyes behind the round glasses, wearing blue robes with white lines and a brown backpack strapped from his left shoulder to the right hip. He also held a long magic staff on his right hand with red lines on top.

"This is the first Exam of your second year, as well as the sacred day of your first encounter of your Familiar spirit who you will spend the rest of your life with as a part of an aristocratic family." While their teacher was giving his speech to his students, another voice came from behind her, the usual annoying sultry voice that irked her to no end.

"Well, Well Zero Louise, I'm really looking forward to see how Great of a familiar you're going to summon" She emphasized the word 'Great' with heavy sarcasm. This girl was a Germanian, Kirche Von Zerbst, Louise's supposed rival and a MAJOR pain in her rear from the day one. She has a long red straight hair that fell down to her hips with some bangs covering one of her amber eyes from sight. (the right eye) Her height was 5'7" ft and she had a voluptuous body with big chest and shapely hips, and dark skin, that almost all men seem to drool over for. Kirche is well known by school populace for her habit of playing around with multiple guys during her free time.

She wore the same uniform with few changes, her blouse was opened on the top giving a good view of her bust, slightly shorter skirt and wore a golden ring as a choker on her neck.

She rrreally wanted to use her wand to wipe off that irritating smirk on her face, knowing that it would blow her all the way to sunday, Literally.

"Hmph! Just leave me alone you walking red light district, why don't you go flirt around like you always do?" She barked back.

"My I'd love to, but we're still in the middle of the important ceremony that even I don't really want to skip, so I'll have to wait till class is over, for now!" Kirche responded in cheery tone. Not in the least bothered by Louise's obvious insult.

Louise sweat dropped by Kirche's response 'So she's not really denying the red light part...'

-Timeskip-

Louise watched from the sidelines as student after student, one-by-one, summons their Familiars, Bugbears very weird looking things, Owls, Frogs, Moles, wow... Kirche even managed to summon a salamander! Rare big red lizards that spits fire, that lives around only certain volcanoes. Then there's... wait is... is that a Dragon!? Tabitha managed to summon a big blue colored Wind dragon!

And before she knew it, only she was left to do the summoning... She started to feel very nervous even scared

"So was that all of you now?" She heard Mr. Colbert's voice in the distance among the students

"No, Miss Valliere is still left" That was Kirche, as she pointed at Louise behind the other students

*Gulp!* she swallowed hard and steeled her resolve, forcing her trembling to stop. Then she pulled out her wand and started walking in the middle of the yard's clearing getting ready to summon her familiar.

She could heard the other classmates whispering to each other, "Hey look it's The Zero Louise, man" "I wonder what she's going to summon" "I don't know dude, last time I checked explosives or ashes didn't really count as familiars" Some started chuckling to the boy's joke.

Louise took a deep breath, then she started the summoning...

 ** _"My servant..."_** The wind started to pick up.

 ** _"...That existed somewhere in this vast universe..."_** By each word the magic around Louise gets stronger and air grows heavier.

Even the spectators felt this, they actually started to feel interested on Zero Louise's summon, 'could she actually do it after all?' Was their thought.

 ** _"...My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call..."_** A Large glowing pentagram started forming below Louise, the energy just keeps gathering towards her by incredible amounts and the winds are starting to get really heavy now. It feels like a storm outside the pentagram.

"N-No way!" "Holy crap! is she actually doing it!?" "Kya! What's with this wind!?" The students shouted, while some had to held on their skirts due the heavy winds.

 ** _"...I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance..."_** The power of the chant could be felt by anyone nearby, ground started shaking a bit and the gathered energy has reached it's breaking point.

The class were now paying heavy attention on Louise's summon spell. What could she possibly be summoning that requires all that energy, that could be felt by many yards away?!

 ** _"...and appear!"_** Everyone hitched in their breath and watched intently, but... *Silence~* you could even hear pin needle dropping and the crickets on the background.

The whole class sighed in disappointment then one of the boys decided to comment on it "*Sigh* Damn it Zero don't get us so overly worked up for no-" he couldn't finish his sentence. "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" "I KNEW IIIIIT!" The whole class bellowed, the ever all infamous Zero Explosives made their presence known.

Lets just ignore the livid and panicked students, and get back to our infamous pink haired teen.

Louise narrowed her eyes but there was nothing there, sure there was lots of thick smoke that hinders her ability to see clearly, but there was bound to be at least a silhouette or shadow of some kind. She even saw the forms of all her classmates through the smoke, yet she saw and felt nothing in front of her.

When realization hit her... she was trembling...'Di-Did I just... f-fail.. li-like I always do...' She could feel the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 'I.. I quess I really am just a failure... Just The Zero Louise...' She fall to her knees and was sobbing quietly, not looking where the explosion took it's place.

"Why are you crying?"

Louise had slowly stopped crying and looked up,

A woman had been standing in the circle and now stood in front of her, she has light tanned skin, even lighter then Kirche's, and thick, wavy, inky black hair, she had so much hair that it actually reached the ground, if Louise had to guess it was around twenty feet long, she stood around 7'6 in height, she has a lean, toned body with a pair of slender arms (aren't seen do to the kimonos long sleeves), her face is thin and rounded, a button nose with plump lips covered by black lipstick, she wore a dark red kimono with a kitsune design on the back, a black sash around the stomach, Louise barley been able to see her slanted heterochromia blue and yellow eyes as they looks as thin as slits, which were like icicles, sharp and could pierce anything with just a mere gaze.

The woman had seemed to slowly hover towards the pink haired Mage, the woman's gaze went from cold to warm in an instant due to seeing Louise's tear stained face, she bends down and brings Louise into a gentle hug, though her body gave off a cold warm feeling, Louise felt somewhat safe with the woman she summoned, her two large DD-Cup breast worked as pillows and her clothing was the cover for them, it took a lot of willpower for Louise not to fall asleep in the woman's embrace, though something about her made her feel safe.

"Just relax" The woman said with a small whisper that furthers Louise to fall asleep, "Now are you alright little girl?" The long haired woman asked in worry, supporting the smaller girl.

"Too... tired... need... rest" She spoke softly, too drained to be coherent

"I see, you in blue!" The woman proclaimed, looking towards Colbert, "Were is this child's room?"

Colbert snapped out of his trance, "Um, that would be the third level of the that tower over there" He pointed towards the tower in question, when he turned back to ask the woman some questions she had already disappeared, another look at the tower told him that she already climbing the tower with Louise wrapped up in her hair, Colbert was once again left surprised.

Hours passed quickly, and by the time Louise managed to wake up, night had already fallen, slowly, the noble rose from the bed she had been set into, wondering how she had gotten there.

"I see you're awake now, child" A voice drew her from her thoughts and to the window, there, bathed in the light of the two moons, was the beautiful figure of long haired woman, sitting at the edge of her bed, "Are you feeling better?"

"Y.. Yeah, just tired" she responded. "I... did summon you, right?"

"Still trying to comprehend it all? I can't really blame you" The Kitsune woman answered, "Rest assured, you did successfully summon me, and I'm quite happy with that"

Both of them sit in an awkward silence, after a moment Louise start to break the silence,

"So, w-what is your name?" Louise asked

"I'm Krona Tan'Sing Enzil Marrón Brown, what about you?" Krona asked,

She straightens up her chest with a little huff, "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Third daughter of Vallière family"

"I see well that is great name Louise" Krona stated gently

Louise blushed at Krona's soft voice and just nodded

"By the way, where must I sleep?" Krona asked in curious, the only thing in her room was a pile of hay and it sure for animal,

"Ah! Don't worry you can sleep with me, since I thought I would have animal Familiar so I only brought this hay, sorry" Louise start to lay in her bed giving space for Krona to sleep.

"Don't worry about it Louise, its fine" Kazashi finally gave in and lay beside her

Louise just remember about something, Krona could speak the same language as her, while it seems the first time she summoned her, she still clueless? Louise decides to ask her.

"And about the first time I summoned you why were you merely spook so softly and was quiet?" Louise turned to face Krona.

Krona have a sheepish expression that was hard to read, "It took me sometime to figure out what language you were speaking, anyway you better get to sleep, I'll protect you from any harm, little Louise" Krona smiled softy

Louise blushed and turned around avoiding her smile "Baka! that is what your job is!"

She chuckles and gets to sleep even if she sleep temporary, Krona pulls Louise into her embrace and laid Louise' head on her large breast, almost like makeshift pillows.

(Unknown location)

At a large building with a silver see through window is where a mysterious figure was looking out at the city, the building he was currently in was in the middle of two strange horse shoe shaped buildings. It is also where said figure was making future plans.

The figure in question, was a moon pale skinned individual, with pale jaded green and silver heterochromia eyes, with mix jaded green and silver colored hair. His clothing consisted of a type of sliver suit with what appeared to be a black corset with two jaded X's on it. He also seemed to have silver pointed dress shoes.

He was currently standing in front of a big screen which showed different Multiverse: first is where Krona was summoned by Louise, another was Louise summoning a Pack of animals or the one where Issei childhood friends becomes different kinds warriors of different races, another one is where four friends are dropped in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and there seemed to be a few alternative ones too, another is about a Devil Fruit Stand User in the Injustice Universe, another one appears to be about the Jinko Chieftain Sage being summoned by Louise. The last one was an interesting one: Louise summoning a baby Moon Presence.

"This maybe fun after all" The figure giggled with a shark like grin his eyes eerie glowing faintly as the room grow dark around him, his dark insane giggling fills the dark room as he puts his plan into place.


End file.
